1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical components and more specifically relates to a diode-pumped laser gain module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laser gain devices employing laser slabs use sources of optical energy to pump laser slabs and produce an output laser beam. Output beams may be used in applications such as optical lithography for microchip production.
While laser gain devices have achieved success and are widely used, they have some shortcomings. For example, many laser gain devices are sized for use with a certain type of laser slab having specific dimensions, and even laser slabs designed to have the same dimensions may have slight variations that impact their exact fit into a laser device. The choice of a different laser slab—or the replacement of a worn or damaged laser slab with a new laser slab—may require reconstruction of several parts of a laser system to accommodate a laser slab of a different size.
Further, it is desirable to maximize the amount of input optical energy (for example, from one or more diode arrays) entering the optimum area of a laser slab. Removal of a laser slab from a laser gain device for repair or replacement may change the alignment or the amount of optical energy entering the laser slab, thereby decreasing the overall efficiency of the system.
The considerations of proper direction of input energy and optimization of the laser device to accommodate specific laser slab sizes impact the heat dissipation of the laser device. As changes are made to the laser device for the purposes of fitting laser slabs and optimizing light input into laser slabs, the efficiency of heat removal from the laser device may change.
There is a need for a laser gain module that allows for optimization of the gain module for different laser slabs, control of the amount and angle of light entering a laser slab, and efficient heat dissipation from within the gain module.